Product line change management of related software products is generally accomplished using either a centralized or decentralized approach. With a centralized software product change management, a centralized authority or organization is generally established and maintained that manages the common components of a software system. Changes required to these components require, for instance, negotiation of schedule, cost, and release dates with the centralized authority. With a decentralized software product change management system, projects are free to modify unique copies of the common components.